<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A legend falls (before my eyes) by helwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056511">A legend falls (before my eyes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwrites/pseuds/helwrites'>helwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwrites/pseuds/helwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somebody has to lose. That's just how it works"</p><p>Or, a retelling of a legend falls where Wraith was with Wattson when she got hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A legend falls (before my eyes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This way!" Pathfinder was leading them as he held the artifact tracker, walking so excitedly he almost looked like he was actually jumping. Wraith on the other hand was not trying to hide her mood as she followed him, keeping her weapon close and her ears sharp. She was still not sure about Loba, or the artifacts, or any of it to be honest. Yes, it had been a while since Wraith had truly trusted someone but her gut... Something was simply fishy about that whole story. She glanced at Wattson above her shoulder, who walking right behind them as her curious blue eyes studied their surroundings, even though it was nighttime already, so there wasn't really much to look at other than dark and shadows. Nevertheless, she seemed amazed. </p><p>They entered the building, following Pathfinder as he walked down the stairs, the proximity noise emitter getting louder and louder the deeper they were, until they stopped in front of a tall door, that had a small screen with three red lights by its side. </p><p>"Is it here?" Wattson asked when the noise stopped, peaking at the tracker that displayed a blinking dot on that exact location. </p><p>"Yes, friend. Right through this door" Pathfinder said as studied the panel better, "It looks like it's opened remotely."</p><p>"Hum." Wattson analyzed the screen as she held her chin, "There should be panels here somewhere that are connected to the door's security lock. If we find and activate them, the door should open. Is the tracker picking up anything else?"</p><p>"Yes! The panels are actually close, we can activate them in no time." Pathfinder answered as he faced the tracker, that now showed three more blinking dots on its screen, "There's one on this floor and two on the lower floor."</p><p>"I got the lower floor." Both Wattson and Wraith answered at the same time and the blonde giggled.</p><p>"Ok! good luck friends." A smiley face appeared on Pathfinder's chest display before he left to his objective. Wattson and Wraith exchanged a look that made them both look away immediately before Wattson was leading the way towards the stairs. </p><p>"Renee..." Wattson started, and Wraith held her breath afraid of what would come next. She was one of the very select group of people that called Wraith by her real name, "We haven't talked much since we were on the same squad in the games a few days ago."</p><p>"Yeah?" Wraith asked, trying not to look guilty and aware even though she was very much guilty and aware. </p><p>Truth was, it was getting harder and harder for her to hide her feelings for her friend. and it's wraith we're talking about, someone who was able to maintain a straight face no matter what the situation was. There was that one time when Mirage bet that if he could make her laugh he would have dibs on the care package weapons for the next three times they were placed on the same squad. Easy win for Wraith, who didn't crack a smile not even when Mirage seemed to have shown the best of his tricks. </p><p>(Then Wattson walked by and waved at them while carrying a box with a bunch of scraps she would surely turn into something brilliant, which made Wraith instantly smile as she waved back, so she lost the bet.)</p><p>And that little incident made her realize how fallen she was for Wattson already. But how to not fall for her? She was incredibly kind, caring, smart, a walking ray of sunshine that had always been able to lighten up even Wraith's darkest days. She was everything that Wraith didn't see in herself, so she didn't feel like she deserved her. And, on top of all of that, she was her friend and she couldn't bear to have that relationship ruined. It was not like Wattson could possibly like her back. </p><p>So she tried to avoid her as much as she could. She stopped sneaking to Wattson's lab in the middle of the night to see her work, because of course she was always working, she was able to always find an excuse to not have lunch together, and whenever she saw any sign of Wattson anywhere near her, she would go on the opposite direction. But, when a last-minute change was made and she was told she was going to assist Wattson and Pathfinder on an extraction mission, there was nowhere to run.</p><p>"Yes. So, I was wondering if... I did something that bothered you."</p><p>"No!" Wraith's answer came out louder than she intended to. The last thing she wanted was for Wattson to feel guilty about <i>her</i> feelings, "Not at all."</p><p>"Not even that Kraber shot that eliminated your squad last week?" The smirk on Wattson's face made the corner of Wraith's lips curl a little bit. </p><p>"You're so cocky Ms. Electrical engineer." She teased Wattson, who giggled as she opened the door. The two panels were bright red, really hard to miss, and were on the opposite sides of the same room.</p><p>"It was a pretty good one though." Wattson smiled as she walked towards the one in the right, leaving the closer one to the door for Wraith to deal with.</p><p>"Indeed." It was almost a whisper, but she could tell that Wattson heard since she giggled again. Whenever she saw Wattson outdoing herself in a match she felt like there was a whole swarm of butterflies flying around her stomach looking desperately for a way out. Not only because of the impressive things that she sometimes did but also because of how she felt after she did them, so happy with her accomplishments, from the smallest to the biggest ones.</p><p>She had one vivid memory of a match where they were double bombarded by Bangalore and Gibraltar's ultimate's and Wattson put down her pylon right as the bombs started to fall from the skies. Wraith was crouched, holding her sniper closely, and when she looked up she could see Wattson with confident blue eyes as the bombs became static thunders above her head. </p><p>Only god knows how much she wanted to kiss her. </p><p>"So we are okay? Oui?" Wattson asked, a worried frown on her face as she looked back at Wraith.</p><p>"Yes, of course." Wraith nodded, deciding there that she would find a better way to conceal her feelings other than avoiding Wattson, she didn't deserve that.</p><p>The two of them regrouped with Pathfinder, who pressed the necessary buttons to open the door, then detached the drill he had been carrying on his back. </p><p>"Shall I begin the extraction?"</p><p>"I think I should put some fences up there, on the way we came. That way if someone- or something- tries to sneak up on us, we'll know." Wattson suggested, and Wraith tried to hide her worry behind the short nod that was almost instant after Wattson spoke. She wasn't one to second guess Wattson, she was as capable as anyone else and she had proved that enough by now, still, it didn't bring Wraith any peace of mind to not have her on her sights. </p><p>But everything was quiet, so she should be fine. </p><p>"Affirmative." Pathfinder's chest display showed a thumbs up.</p><p>"I'll let you know when I put up defenses. The fences. Get it?" Her smile was contagious, and Wraith face-palmed herself even though she snorted at the silly joke. She watched as Wattson walked away from them and went through the door that had been just opened. She could feel Pathfinder's stare on her back, she turned towards him, who looked down at the drill when he realized she caught him. </p><p>"What?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.</p><p>"It is good to talk about feelings, friends. I read it in a book. Books are very reliable sources of knowledge."</p><p>"Never took you for a reader." Wraith shrugged, "And I don't know what you are talking about."</p><p>"Feelings." He told her, not getting her evasiveness, "Your feelings for Wattson."</p><p>"Path..." She sighed, asking herself when did Pathfinder of all people become so aware of people's feelings for one another. But... Since he knew already, maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to him about it. As long as he kept his mouth shut, "I can't."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"We are friends. And these... Things ruin friends."</p><p>"I disagree. Feelings are beautiful. Exciting. Is what makes us human. You, I mean."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"<i>You guys can start!</i>" Wattson's voice sounded through the comms. Pathfinder and Wraith exchanged a nod, back to mission mode in the blink of an eye and much to Wraith's relief. Instead of feeling the weight of the world falling off her shoulders whenever she opened up to someone, she felt quite the opposite, like she was about to be crushed with the weight of everything.</p><p>Pathfinder placed the drill on the floor and started the extraction. </p><p>It was a matter of four seconds before the floor started to vibrate.</p><p>"What is happening?" Wraith asked, but her question was answered by the glowing eyes she saw on the dark, as well as the voices in her head that screamed all at once <i>Danger. You are surrounded. Move. Get out of there. Take cover. They're everywhere.</i></p><p>And, among all of that, a sentence that made Wraith freeze in place.</p><p>
  <i>She is in danger.</i>
</p><p>Wraith's head looked towards the stairs that took the the upper floor. </p><p>"Path, take cover. I need to get to Wattson." She warned Pathfinder before opening the void portal and entering it in a hurry. She felt the cold of the void touching her skin as she traveled through its darkness and arrived at the other side. The moment her feet touched the material world again was the moment that two Prowlers broke through Wattson's fences as if they were nothing and then jumped on her, making her look small. The first one scratched her face and then her arm, a scream of pain escaping through her lips as she landed a shot on the Prowler with her Peacekeeper. The creature flew flaccid across the door, but Wattson could only defend herself from one at a time, and before Wraith could even move in Wattson's direction, the second Prowler tore through her abdomen with his claws, a splash of blood flying out her body as she was dropped her on the floor by the weight of the creature above her.</p><p>It didn't land a second hit on her. </p><p>Wraith blasted him away with her weapon and ran towards Wattson, stopping all of the other Prowlers that seemed to have swarmed the entrance. She didn't even blink, she didn't even sweat while killing every single one of them. When the floor finally stopped trembling and the voices stopped screaming, Wraith fell on her knees by Wattson's side while she gasped and trembled with pain. </p><p>It was bad. </p><p>The claws cut deep into her skin and her muscles, the blood was flowing out nonstop, escaping through Wraith's fingers when she tried to make pressure on the wound that was even bigger than her hands. </p><p>"No. No. No." Wraith whispered as she was still trying to stop it. </p><p>"Renee..." Wattson's call for her was followed by coughing of blood. Wraith rushed to hold Wattson on her arms, making sure she wouldn't choke on her own blood.</p><p>"I'm here. It's okay, It will be okay."</p><p>"H-Hurts."</p><p>"I know, I know." She tried to make another portal, but her void energy was too low after having just created one. She touched the communicator on her ear, leaving a stain of blood on the side of her head, "Path?"</p><p>"<i>I'm alright, friend!</i>" He assured her, "<i>I grappled to the high ground and I am taking out the Prowlers from here. But I don't know if the drill is going to hold much-</i>"</p><p>"Fuck this drill!" She cut him off coldly. They shouldn't even be there in the first place. Risking their lives and for what? A piece of crap?, "We need to get out of here. Wattson is hurt. I can't teleport. When does the transport come?"</p><p>"Oh. Should be here in a few minutes."</p><p>Wattson was slowly stopping to move on Wraith's arms. Not good.</p><p>"Nat! Nat, look at me." Wraith grabbed Wattson's face as her blue eyes seemed to be getting heavier, "Stay awake. I need you to stay awake."</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"Please." Her throat was burning and her vision got blurry with tears, "Please."</p><p>"Somebody... has... to... lose." She struggled to get those words as she blinked slowly, each time her eyes closed left Wraith unsure if they would open again.</p><p>"What? You're not making any sense..." She asked as she shook her head in confusion.</p><p>"That's... just... how... this works." Wraith waited to see the blue in her eyes again, but they didn't open, not this time, and she felt her hands tremble above Wattson's bloody wound, weak and ineffective. </p><p>
  <i>She's going to die. She is bleeding out. She is not gonna make it.</i>
</p><p>"Stop." She begged as she closed her eyes and tried to push the voices away, holding Wattson tight against her chest, "Stop. Stop. Stop."</p><p>"Wraith? Are you there?" She almost didn't catch Pathfinder's voice among the chaos inside her head. The voices were lying. Even though they never did before, they were doing it now. She was not going to die. She was not, "I got the piece and the transport is here. Can you come? Do you need assistance?" </p><p>"On my way." Her voice almost didn't come out. She didn't have enough energy for a portal but she had about enough to void run to as close to the ship as she could. She took another look at Wattson before getting up, carrying her on her arms while she entered the void again. She was faster in the void, at least that was in her favor, but as soon as she got out she was intercepted by a swarm of prowlers. Luckily, Pathfinder had her back, already inside the ship, he was taking the creatures down as Wraith carried Wattson through the last few meters between them and the transport that would take them home.</p><p>(...)</p><p>She didn't leave her side. </p><p>The moment she was transferred into a room, Wraith sat by her side, and there she remained, quiet, hugging her own knees as she listened to the comforting sound of the heart monitor. At some point, everyone else was there too, pacing and arguing about the stupid pieces that Loba seemed to believe was more important. </p><p>But nothing could ever be more important than Wattson. </p><p>Wraith had the slight memory of seeing Caustic press Loba against the wall. She didn't care to stop him from doing anything other than threatening her. Actually, she intended of doing worse herself in case Wattson... </p><p>But, for Loba's sake, other people saved her neck. </p><p>For a long time, Caustic was there too, sitting on a chair by the other side of the bed and the two of them held each of Wattson's hands. She knew that Caustic was a father figure to Wattson, a mentor too, what she didn't know was that the feeling was actually mutual, he also cared for her, and she could see it now on his eyes, overflowing with worry and fear as he stared at Wattson's still body laying on the bed. </p><p>She wondered what he was thinking. </p><p>Because she was thinking of everything she could've said to Wattson, but didn't. She was thinking of all those days she wasted trying to keep her distance from her, when she could've been by her side, hearing her voice, watching her laugh, smiling at her jokes that in a way were kind of funny. </p><p>But, when Wattson's blue eyes finally stirred open, Wraith was alone with her again.</p><p>She immediately got up from her chair, looking at Wattson with expectant eyes as the engineer seemed lost for a second, blinking repeatedly and trying to focus. </p><p>"Nat?" Wraith whispered so she wouldn't startle her, and Wattson's eye's finally met hers. She then smiled, a pained and tired smile, that made Wraith smile back instantly as she felt her face wet with tears, "You really scared me."</p><p>"I thought nothing scared you." Her voice was rough and weak, but the teasing little smile was there. </p><p>She was okay. </p><p>"Me too." Wraith confessed, sitting back on her chair. Wattson turned her head towards Wraith, who was looking down as she tried to gather the courage to speak again. She didn't even know what to say. </p><p>Except for one thing.</p><p>But Wattson was faster.</p><p>"Do you... Remember..." She coughed as she tried to talk, Wraith's heart skipping a beat at the sight of that, Wattson looking as fragile as a porcelain doll, "When we were in the arena, just the two of us, I was cornered in a room and the enemy threw two grenades at me. I could never run in time, but you pulled me through the portal the very same moment they exploded. I could feel the heat of the fire in my skin, but I was not hurt. I looked at you and you winked. I really... I really wanted to kiss you then."</p><p>Wraith blinked blankly at Wattson's words.</p><p>"I understand if you don't feel that way about me." Wattson started to explain herself when Wraith didn't answer, "I just wanted to tell you-"</p><p>She stopped talking when Wraith's hand cupped her cheek, her thumb rubbing the bandages that covered her wounded skin. Wraith could feel her heart slamming itself against her chest as she leaned down slowly, her lips gently touching Wattson's, the cold and warm of their skins contrasting themselves, then finding a balance.</p><p>When she broke the kiss, Wattson's pale face was now pink.   </p><p>"Wait. You just wanted to kiss me then? Not now?" Wraith teased and watched as Wattson's face went from pink to red.</p><p>"I always want to." She confessed, and the smile that grew in Wraith's face was the biggest one Wattson had ever seen her give. She had been so afraid of Wattson's reaction to how she felt about her, she was so sure that Wattson would never think of her that way. Only to end up there, kissing the girl of her dreams, later that she would like, almost too late, but still in time. </p><p>"What a coincidence. Me too." She told her before kissing her again, this time more strongly, with Wattson holding the back of her neck. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Wraith asked breathlessly, feeling slightly embarrassed for not having asked that before. </p><p>"Like my circuits are connecting again. Get it?"</p><p>And Wraith laughed loudly, a heartfelt laugh that she never allowed herself to have before. Wattson smiled. </p><p>"I get it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this in my mind since the day the quest came out and I had to get this out of my chest<br/>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>